


R U OK?

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Rape, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by AshleighSongfic based on R U OK? by KMFDM. Merry and Pippin get into a fight, Pippin leaves and gets himself into some trouble.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	R U OK?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters the places or anything, just the story. And I'm not doing this for money.  
> Story Notes: The incest & character death are only hinted at. This is my first songfic and my first time archiving anything, so please be kind. Please give me feedback as well. And I'd like to thank Lola for helping me out with this.

***R U OK?- KMFDM***

*That's fine with me.  
Don't think I care  
Do what you want  
As you see fit  
It's quite all right  
It's all ok  
Just be yourself  
It's fine with me*

*For a second you might wonder if it's real*

*If that's alright  
Just say ok  
If that felt good  
Let's go again*

_For a moment you might question what you see_

_For a second your whole world will disappear_

_This is mind control and you know it_

_This will shut you up and you know it_

*What's wrong with you  
Are you ok?  
Are you still here  
Don't slip away  
Just breathe in deep  
And stay awake  
Don't close your eyes...*

*That's all you get.  
It's all you need.*

Another dish flew at Pippin's head. He barely dodged it. It hit the wall and broke into pieces; Pippin shielded his eyes from the fragments. He held his hands up in front of him as a gesture of surrender.

"Merry, please," he sighed. "Calm down. Let's talk about this," he pleaded.

"Talk about it?" Merry screamed. "You want to talk about this? How dare you!" he yelled as he threw another plate at Pippin's head.

Pippin ducked again. "Merry, it's nothing. I just said that I had a---" he was cut short by the teacup that hit him in the forehead. He grabbed at his forehead to see if it was bleeding; it wasn't and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's nothing? IT'S NOTHING?" Merry yelled hysterically. "Fine," he said, calming down. "That's fine with me. Don't think I care. Do what you want, as you see fit."

Pippin brightened up. "Really, Merry? You're sure that you want me to do this?"

"That's quite alright," Merry replied. He went around the room, picking up the shards of china. He stooped to pull a small piece out of his big toe.

"Merry, you know that I don't want to hurt you. You know that I love you more than anything in Middle Earth. I just...I don't know. I don't know Merry, I don't know!" Pippin broke down and began to cry. He lay back against the wall and slid down it to the floor. Merry sat down next to him and held him until he stopped sobbing.

"Merry, oh Merry, I love you! I do, and you don't believe me anymore and I don't know what to do to prove it to you but I need you, but I need to do this and I don't know what to do and I need help and all I have is you and you're everything to me and---" Merry stopped him short by kissing him lightly.

"It's all OK. Just be yourself," Merry assured him.

"Really? Merry, are you sure? I mean, I won't do it if you don't want me to. In fact, I won't at all," said Pippin.

"No, Pippin, you need to do this. You have to choose. When you get back, we'll talk some more. OK?" said Merry. "I love you Pip."

"You're sure, Merry?"

"That's fine with me."

I love you too, Merry," said Pippin as he raced out of the hobbit hole, not caring about the china that became embedded in his feet.

When he finally reached Sam's home, he treaded lightly to his bedroom window and knocked on it softly. He waited a few moments before knocking again, still no answer. _Sam must have gone to bed earlier than usual tonight_ , thought Pippin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, thin strip of metal that he had gotten from Farmer Maggot's rake. He stuck it in at the bottom of the seam between the two windows and pulled it to the top. It lifted the latch to Sam's windows and Pippin tucked the metal back into his trousers. He pulled the windows open and slipped inside quietly. He shut the windows and latched them once he was inside. He crept by Sam's bed and checked to see if his door was locked; it was. He made his way back to Sam's bed and looked at the lump that was lying under the covers. He took his clothes off and slipped under the covers and slid next to Sam. But instead of the large, chubby frame of Sam that Pippin was used to, he found a soft, lithe body lying next to him. He threw the covers off of them and looked to see whom exactly it was that he was laying next to.

"Frodo!" Pippin said, surprised. "What are you doing in Sam's bed? And where's Sam?"

"I should ask you the same, Pippin," said Frodo. He sat up and turned around to face Pippin. "He ran out of here, saying that he was going to _your_ house. And why are _you_ in Sam's bed?" he added accusingly.

"H-he said he was g-going over t-to my house?" Pippin managed to stammer out past his shock. "Well then, sorry for troubling you Frodo, but I must go!" Pippin turned around and started scooting out of the bed, but Frodo snatched his arm.

"Is there really any need to leave so soon, dear cousin? You could stay and we could...chat a while." He gave Pippin a devilish grin.

"Frodo, I'm sorry, but you're really not my type. And anyway, I can only have one cousin at a time," he smiled and got off of the bed, Frodo followed him. "Wait til I break up with Merry. That is, if Sam doesn't get to me first." Before he could smile after that last remark, Frodo smacked him. Pippin went sprawling back onto the bed. Frodo jumped on top of him and grabbed him by the hair.

"Sam is mine! Do you hear me? MINE!" Frodo screamed. He threw Pippin's head down onto the bed and smacked him again. Pippin looked up at Frodo and saw the rage in his eyes as Frodo tore his shirt off. He licked his lips and tasted the salty, metallic tang of blood. He sat up again and tried to back up off of the bed the other way, but Frodo grabbed his legs and turned him onto his stomach, and tore his pants and underwear off.

"Now I shall just have to teach you a lesson Pippin," he said as he wrapped an arm around Pippin's waist. "You're just too young to know better. You're taught to share when you are young." He pulled out his cock, spit on his hand and rubbed spit all over it. "But when you are older, Pippin, you learn to leave other hobbit's things alone." He spit on his hand again and rubbed it on Pippin's entrance. Pippin began to cry, not understanding why Frodo was so upset. "Hush Pippin, I'm just going to show you why you should respect others' property."

Frodo put his hand over Pippin's mouth and forced himself into Pippin. Pippin screamed, not caring if someone heard, whishing someone would. He wanted this to stop, to end. *It wasn't supposed to be like this*, he thought. He was supposed to be with Sam right now, to be in Sam's arms right now. This wasn't turning out right. He cried out again when Frodo's nails dug into his flesh. Pippin grabbed handfuls of Sam's covers and stuffed it into his mouth as Frodo's thrusts became harder. Pippin thought that he was going to die; it had never been like this with Merry. Even the first time, there was only a slight pressure and some discomfort, but now...Now was a different story. _If only I had been happy with Merry_ , Pippin thought. *I was happy with Merry! Why didn't I just forget about Sam? I just had to act on my feelings and look where I am now. If only I realized how much Merry loved me. He loved me enough to let me be with someone else. Why didn't I realize that before? Why, Merry? Why didn't I understand th at you loved me? I'm so sorry Merry, so very sorry.* This last sentence he said aloud, after he had taken the blanket out of his mouth. Frodo slowed down and stopped.

"You apologized...to Merry...in front of me? While I'm behind you?" said Frodo, his voice growing with anger with every word. "How dare you mention his name in front of me! The pain I'm about to give to you Pippin...Well, let's just say that it will be so bad, for a second you might wonder if it's real." Frodo began going harder and faster; it was more than Pippin could handle. He buried his face into the bed and screamed. He saw stars and almost passed out, but something kept his conscious. Pippin realized it was the thought of Merry and his love for Pippin. He could survive anything as long as Merry loved him.

After he climaxed, Frodo lay on top of Pippin for a little while and then pulled out. He dragged Pippin up to the pillows and lay next to him.

"If that's alright," Frodo began, "just say OK. If that felt good, let's go again."

Pippin began to cry; from the pain, from the forced pleasure, from the thoughts of Frodo and Sam and Merry all mixing together. Frodo got up and made him some tea.

"Here," he said, handing Pippin a cup. "Drink this, it will make you feel better."

Pippin drank it all down, afraid to say no to Frodo.

"Now Pippin," Frodo said after Pippin had drained his cup. "For a moment you might question what you see."

Pippin stood up. "What do you mean Frodo?" But right after the last word had escaped from his lips, he became dizzy. He grabbed a bedpost to support himself.

"For a moment your whole world will disappear."

The last thing Pippin saw before he blacked out was his teacup hitting the floor and breaking, right before his head landed in the pile of shards.

When Pippin finally woke up, he heard arguing. He blinked, trying to get the blurriness out of his vision. He was still in Sam's room, but now he was tied up and lying on the floor at the foot of the bed. He tried to sit up, but his head pounded violently when he moved even slightly. Frodo had put something in his tea. Why would he do that?

"This is mind control and you know!" yelled Merry. "You have him thinking that he's in love with you and that you love him back. Why are you doing this? Just to get back at me for leaving you? Is that it? You can't handle it that I can be happy without you? And to top everything off, you have even turned my own cousin against me!"

"You shouldn't have left me Merry," said Sam. "You were mine. You are still mine. You will always be mine. Always," he said as he stroked Merry's cheek.

It hit Pippin finally: all of this was because of Sam. That was why Merry was so uneasy around him. And ever since Frodo and Sam had gotten together, Merry had stopped talking to Frodo as well. This explained everything. Sam did all of this just to get back at Merry. Pippin let out a small sob.

Sam had been on the losing side of the argument and took Pippin's sudden sign of consciousness as an opportunity to hurt Merry.

"This will shut you up and you know it," he said to Merry as he walked over to Pippin. He straddled Pippin's chest and kissed him. Merry growled with anger but said nothing, afraid of what Sam would do next time.

"It turns out that Frodo has already had a taste of your sweet little Pippin," said Sam as he stood up. "A very rough and bloody taste from the looks of it," he gestured down towards Pippin's naked and bound form.

"Leave him alone Sam!" yelled Merry, on the verge of tears. "He did nothing! Why did you have to bring him into this?"

"I did this to show you that I could," Sam replied.

"That makes no sense, you idiot!" Merry shot back.

"I did this to make you mine. If you won't be mine, then Pippin will just have to take your place."

"What about me?" screamed Frodo, getting in Sam's face. "I loved you first! You can't just leave me out!"

"Frodo," Sam patted him on the cheek. "You are of no use to me anymore. You are dismissed," he said as he waved his hand as a sign of rejection.

Frodo stood there, not knowing what to do. He finally turned around and left. Both Merry and Pippin watched him go and both were filled with pity. Merry was saddened at the fact that everyone he loved was dragged into Sam's web of lies and deceit, and then ended up being hurt and broken.

Sam broke the silence. "You know what it will take, Merry, for me to leave Pippin alone. Say it, Merry. Say you'll be mine again and Pippin can go freely and be left alone forever. You have my word."

Merry glanced down at Pippin, and then up at Sam. Sam leaned down towards Pippin.

"No, Sam! Leave him alone...Please."

"Say it Merry, and I will." Sam hissed.

"I-I can't, Sam. I just can't."

"Say it!" Sam ordered.

"I-I'm yours," conceded Merry as he tried to choke back the oncoming tears. He looked down at Pippin and saw his tears as they hit the wooden floor and then he let everything out. He had finally gotten rid of and gotten over Sam and was starting a new life with Pippin and look what had happened. He lost everything and was back with Sam. Sam embraced Merry and then kissed him passionately. Merry watched as Pippin lost consciousness. He rushed over to Pippin's side.

"Pippin? Pippin, what's wrong with you? Are you OK? Pippin? Pippin!" He hugged Pippin's head to his chest. "Pippin, please be OK. Please! Pippin, are you still here? Don't slip away! Please don't. Everything will be OK, I promise." He began to sob. "Pippin, just breathe in deep. A-and st-st-stay awake. Don't close your eyes..." his voice trailed off as Pippin's eyes opened; Merry started to cry again. As long as Pippin was fine, it didn't matter to Merry what happened to him.

He helped Pippin up, untied him and helped him dress. Merry and Sam walked Pippin to the door. Merry hugged him and gave him a deep kiss. Pippin refused to break it off, though; Sam had to shove him off of and away from Merry.

"That's all you get. It's all you need," said Sam.

Pippin turned around and began to walk home, not daring to look back. He had no idea how he made it home. He needed something to settle his tumultuous stomach. He went into the kitchen and made himself some tea. He locked himself in his room and tried to drink it. He threw the cup against the wall, and lay out on the bed and began to cry when the shattering of the cup reminded him of the fight Merry and he had earlier. He rolled over to Merry's side of the bed, buried his face in the sheets and inhaled his already-stale yet sweet scent. He reached into his pocket and took out the knife he had swiped from the kitchen. He sat up and drew it across his wrist, realizing that this didn't hurt as much as losing Merry did. *Maybe this won't be so bad after all*, Pippin thought as he blacked out.


End file.
